Demonic Intervention
by blackkyu
Summary: When Naoki had denied all Reason's, he had meant for the world to return to normal…at least, as normal as he remembered. However, no matter how screwy his memories may be, Naoki was certain that his old "normal" world never, ever involved a floating white haired teen armed with a shepherds staff, and a giant…Kangaroo?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own naughta **

**Original Summary: Sent on a field trip in Tokyo, Jamie's stuck researching Shunjuku Hospital. Thankfully Tooth gave him a crash course on the language and Jack and Bunny are coming along. However, the one they wind up asking directions from isn't exactly human...  
**

**Demonic Intervention**

When Naoki had denied all Reason's, he had meant for the world to return to normal…at least, as normal as he remembered. Which, considering by the end of the whole ordeal he had difficulty recalling anything beyond _blood_, _pain, _and _horror, _wasn't much, so he could understand a few mix ups. Like Hijiri being a mayor instead of a reporter, or Chiaki having a disfigured arm, or Isamu frequently going around shirtless, and Ms. Takao having blue hair (that one confused him greatly, but made him smile).

However, no matter how screwy his memories may be (for he had forgotten his last name, family, and how to use a cell phone, amongst other things), Naoki was certain that his old "normal" world never, ever involved a floating white haired teen armed with a shepherds staff, and a giant…Kangaroo?

_Ah_, squinting, he realized the figure was actually an oversized bunny.

_Why aren't people screaming? _ He blinked, cocking his head to the side and observing the scene, watching as the two mysterious figures—_that shouldn't exist—_talked casually to another teen with short brown hair. After several moments of simply staring, never noticed, _for he was good at hiding in the shadows, _the Demi-fiend watched as a young women walked right through the floating teen, causing a shiver and a look of absolute dejection, the floating teens (Frost, Naoki decided to call him) companions quickly moving off to the side in response. _So they can't be seen. That makes sense. _

But it still doesn't explain _why _they even existed in the first place. And, though the brown haired teen appeared normal (for the people parted around him, at least), that didn't mean he was either.

With a sigh, Naoki shook his head, _whatever, so long as they don't get involved in my "normal" life, all is well. _Not that the Demi-fiend wanted normal, not really, not after he'd thrived off the rush of _slaughter_ and _blood_ and _killkillkill. _But his human heart, damn it, longed for his old friends to return, for the warmth of _people_ and the noise of _life_ that wasn't constantly trying to kill him. Turning, and walking out of the shadows, merging seamlessly with those passing (how he wanted to thank Lilim for her training, now that he could put it to constant use—though, not for sneaking into men's beds, which she would have found slightly annoying), Naoki hoped that if he kept his eyes away from the strange trio, then he wouldn't be noticed.

Alas, as if his life couldn't be strange enough, the giant bunny had decided to point him out to the brown haired teen, the teen stared, looking questioningly at the _departing-as-quickly-as-possible-whithout-appearing-to-be-in-a-hurry_ Naoki before Frost made a shooing motion with his hands while crouching atop his staff. Trying his best not to appear as if he noticed, the Demi-Fiend picked up his pace, trying to weave through the crowd, sadly, it appeared Lucifer was laughing at him, because he was drawn to a halt as the crowd waited to cross the busy street.

"Um," called a slightly shy voice behind him, raising the hair's on the back of his head as a smooth innocent hand touched his shoulder. Attempting to appear surprised, Naoki turned around and blinked (_don't rip off his hand, don't rip off his hand)_ "Yes?" he asked, attempting to keep his eyes strictly on the one before him (who knew how the other two would react to being seen…).

"Could you direct me to Shunjuku Hospital?"

The Demi-Fiend's brain stuttered to a halt, eyes widening (only slightly, he cheered, for all those years acting as if he was in control, as if he _wasn't _human, as if he_ didn't_ have a heart, seemed to pay off) "Shunjuku Hospital?" he blinked, inwardly struggling with all the memories that surfaced. "Why do you want to go there?" Alright, so perhaps hanging out with demons' for several years wasn't beneficial to a social life, but who said he needed one?

"Why do you think?" muttered Frost, floating behind the brown haired teen, only to be elbowed by the bunny.

"Well…," the boy began, before he seemed to remember his manners, "Oh! Sorry, I'm Jamie Bennett, you are?"

Naoki blinked, then inwardly shrugged, what harm could it do? "Naoki," was the simple reply.

"Alright, Naoki," the boy—Jamie—tested the name, smiling when the Demi-Fiend nodded, "I'm on a field trip—" _could have fooled me_ "—and my teacher had asked us to do research on some of the buildings in the area, sadly I wound up with the last choice—'cause no one wanted to investigate the hospital due to the rumors about it being connected to the Occult and other mysterious dangerous things…and I happen to have horrid luck." Jamie finished with a sigh.

"Bad luck!" Frost cried, "this is awesome! I've always wanted to check out a haunted house!"

"Hospital," the bunny corrected instantly, much to the floating teen's annoyance.

"I can take you," the words where out of his mouth before he knew it, and he had to struggle to keep his hands from covering the annoying traitorous hole in his face. "It's not that far from here." he added, seeing the stunned faces, though still making sure he only looked at Jamie (ah, his demon allies really did have more of an effect of him then he previously thought, if he was willing to be this informal…).

"Awesome!" Frost whopped, zooming over and hovering behind Naoki (who was struggling not to whip around and tear his throat out), "I like this kid!"

"Yeah, well try not to get too close to him frostbite," mumbled the bunny, "this kid feel's strange."

_I'm not a kid!_ Naoki wanted to yell, though the thought made him think about a certain rampaging Pixie as she commented on how utterly _dull_ the walls of the hospital were, and how they needed to be redone _now. _The small smile that slide across his face disturbed those around him, but he didn't notice, either that or he just didn't care. Pixie was one of his more cherished friends, the small light that had shimmered and guided him through his dizzy haze of _not true, impossible, _and _god's no_. She and Parvati had been his ever constant companions (they, and the fiends, Daisoujou and Hell Biker), ah, how he missed them…

"Yo, kid!" Snapped the bunny, jolting Naoki out of his thoughts (though he was careful not to show it, and waited till Jamie himself made a move), "Right, just this way." The Demi-Fiend declared, suddenly striving with purpose towards the hospital, noticing with another slight smile as Jamie scrambled to catch up and Frost and the bunny had to hurriedly join him.

_I don't know if anything else in this world is messed up, but, _a sinister smirk wormed its way across Naoki's face, _this kid's research paper is going to be the least of his worries…_

For Shunjuku Hospital is where it all began...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: Yeah, couldn't help myself. Anyway, Naoki's sudden eagerness to get to the hospital is due to his playful side (drawn out by the memory of Pixie…so we all know something bad is going to happen to poor Jamie and the Guardians). Also, if I get enough reviews (and thus decide to continue this) I'm planning on switching the POV's up a bit. Beyond that, thanks for stopping by and enjoying this strange little story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own naughta**

**Chapter two: Are we there yet?  
**

Nothing had gone as planned.

First, Jamie had gotten lost. Second, Jack had spotted mochi, and was apparently in love with the stuff. Third…Bunnymund got pissed when some random passerby dissed Easter. Thankfully things had started looking up when they had found Naoki, their guide. Alas, that's past tense because…well…the teen was slightly on the creepy side. Even Jack had fallen back, away from him. Perhaps it had something to do with how the shadows seemed to cling to him. Or perhaps it was the silence that seemed to radiate from him, the silent power, silent command. Or, perhaps, it was due to how Naoki appeared to be simply…misplaced, as he seemed to take in each breath of air like a silent gift, it wasn't…wrong, per se, just…strange.

Or, perhaps, Jamie was simply deluding himself and Naoki simply had an imperial air. And it just seemed natural, right, for them to walk behind the raven haired teen.

Either way, it didn't make the trip to Shunjuku Hospital any better…or faster…or less noisy…

"Are we there yet?" Jack whined, floating around on his side as they waited on the train, attempting to ignore how people crowded around them.

Bunny would have retorted, beyond annoyed at the other Guardian's constant whining (which had started the moment they entered the train), but he was far too busy trying to keep himself cramped tight between Jamie and an old man, hoping beyond hope that the man wouldn't shift over to the left just a _wee bit_, which would have made him go right through Bunny's leg.

Thankfully, he didn't need to comment.

"We're almost to the hospital," Naoki looked out the window, pointing toward a random set of buildings, "just beyond there."

"So this is our stop?"

"It is."

"Then why are we still sitting here?"

"…" grey eyes shifted over to Bunny for just a second, almost making Jamie wonder, before the guide shrugged, "it's best to get off last, that way we don't have to contend with others."

As Jamie soon found out, there was no way to leave a train without bumping into someone. So the Guardians hide behind their human companions, once again making Jamie wonder as Naoki seemed to always keep just the perfect amount of distance between him and Bunny (for they didn't want to chase away their guide with random shivers).

"So, where to now?" Jamie blurted out once they left the station.

Naoki simply continued walking, a small disturbing smile on his face.

"Uh," Jamie tried again, after Jack randomly asked a question, "are we really heading toward the hospital?"

"What do you think that is?" Naoki laughed, pointing to the obviously run down building, the sign outside faded and the door almost completely destroyed.

"A drugies paradise?" supplied Bunnymund while Jack was jumping about in the air, a toothy grin present as he chanted excitedly, "a haunted hospital! A haunted hospital!"

"That's not something to be excited over," Jamie murmured, to which Bunny shrugged in reply.

"At least he's no longer calling it a house."

"True."

The three turned to the guide, eyes wide, but Naoki simply smiled, grey eyes blinking before he continued. "This hospital is nothing to be excited over."

"…almost had a scare there," sighed Bunny once the guide started walking towards the entrance, "why was that a scare?" laughed Jack, twirling in the air and carelessly freezing over a random bit of debris, "having someone else to see us would be awesome!"

The random spat that ensued was ignored as Jamie quickly followed Naoki. Of course, while staying a good distance behind the guide.

Walking into the hospital was a rather…haring experience. So much so that even the bickering pair were silenced. For, while the outside looked rundown, the inside…

"Are we legally allowed to be here?" Jamie asked with a silent gasp, carefully making sure to not step on any glass, stray nails, torn wires, random puddles, or any other dangerous bits of debris littering the floor as he followed Naoki further in, Jack and Bunny following closely behind, one in excitement, the other in bland…disapproval?

"This place smells." The Guardian of Hope complained, nose twitching.

"It looks so cool!" Jack cheered, "could you imagine all the stuff that happened here!"

"People died," replied the guide, once again throwing them all for a loop, though he seemed not to notice, "everywhere bodies lay, strewn about." Did he sound a wee bit too cheerful? "the spirits cried out in fear as demons ran amok, eating, devouring, everything, nothing, themselves, each other, it didn't matter, so long as they got to eat, eat, _eat._"

"Jamie!" cried Bunny, quickly jumping between him and the guide, "the guys insane!"

"Really?" blinked Jack, tilting his head to the side as he balanced on his staff, "seems more like he's just having fun to me."

"How's talking about demons and death fun!"

Jack shrugged, jumping down and spinning on his heel, frosting over a puddle, "your reactions were certainly funny enough."

"Um," inquired a shaken Jamie, "is that really necessary?"

"Of course!" Naoki cried, spinning to face him, "you need material for your paper after all, what better to fill the pages then the rumors of what happened? The _claims_ of what happened?"

There was no argument for that, no way of denying the claim, but did Naoki really have to go about it so…disturbingly? And with such a wide—and scary—grin? Did he really have to speak as if he, himself, witnessed the events? And did he have to sound so insane!

Thankfully (or, really, dreadfully), that was the moment what little power was supplied to the hospital decided to shut off, causing a slight moment of panic which involved some rather vulgar words on Bunny's part, some whoops of joy on Jacks, and some stiffening on Jamie's.

Naoki?

Well, he didn't appear to have a problem with the lights, but…

"Jack Frost!" Jack jumped (barely noticeable to Jamie), spinning around to face Naoki, "I thought I told you not to turn off the lights until _after_ I'd lured them in further!"

"Wasn't me, he ho," came a rather childish voice, "It's all Pyro Jack's fault! He ho!"

"Was not! He ho!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: Alright, here's the next chap, though, truthfully, it took forever to write, so it's not all that good…however, with enough reviews, the next chap will be on it's way shortly.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own naughta**

**Chapter three: And the roof falls down…**

_I'm going to kill them_, groused Naoki, glaring in the direction of the Jack brothers, _how dare they ruin such an amazing plan! _Completely ignoring, of course, the fact that he'd made it in a matter of minutes,_ I'll feed them to the Unicorn_.

"What's going on?" cried the bunny—identified through overheard talks as Bunnymund, or, ironically, Bunny, for short—"Who's there?"

"Just us, he ho!" Called down Pyro Jack, "Though," called Jack Frost soon after, "some **big** demons have been spotted, he ho!"

"Big?" Naoki questioned, not at all concerned when his three tagalongs turned to him with looks of anger, surprise, and curiosity respectively.

"Yeah, really, really big, he ho!" called down Pyro Jack, waving his lantern in the air for emphases, "Lachesis, Lilith, Cerberus, Gabriel, Parvati—"

"Parvati?" Naoki all but cried, nocking Jack—once again identified through the amazing skill called eavesdropping—off his staff and into a random puddle, which he quickly froze and then started doodling on. "But I thought none of the stronger demons could make it to this world?"

"Demons?" Interjected Jamie timidly, though he strangely didn't flinch at the glare he received, "demons don't exist…right?"

"So say's the one talking to legends, he ho!" called the Jack brothers as they dropped to the ground, Pyro Jack quickly fixing his hat as Jack Frost did a twirl on one foot, "if legends can exist, why can't we demons, he ho?"

"Look more like oversized stuffed toys to me." Mumbled Bunny, his quick reflexes the only thing saving him from the fire and ice spells cast. "Awesome!" Jack whooped from his frozen puddle before he flew over to the brothers, "what else can you do?"

But, alas, Naoki wasn't in the mood, once you got the Jack brothers talking there was no stopping them, and with another Jack thrown into the mix…the Demi-Fiend shivered, even Lucifer himself would die from such an assault.

So he interfered, on the behalf of all, of course.

"Where are the other demons? And, Pyro Jack, if you didn't turn off the lights, then who did?"

It shouldn't have come as much of a surprise when the building then decided to start falling apart.

"I knew this place wasn't safe!" Jamie cried, running to Jack's side, "why wasn't it blocked off?"

"No one's foolish enough to come here." Gabriel (that annoying arse) laughed from some random direction before vanishing with a loud pop. _I'm so going to kill her!_ The Demi-Fiend paused, jumping back when a metal rod nearly impaled him.

Bunny's cussing was loud enough to hear over the racket of falling debris—and random yelps as the Jack brothers where hit every now and again, "the exits blocked!"

_Go figure, _Naoki sighed, grey eyes turning to Jack and the human teen (who he held closely, making sure nothing hit him), "head for the annex!"

"The annex?" his tagalongs blinked.

"The annex!" the Jack brothers cried, cheer evident in their voices, "it's been forever since we've been there, he ho! But how shall we get their Demi-Fiend, he ho?"

"Did I ever mention," Naoki sighed, "that the two of you are annoying?"

"Several times, he ho."

"Regularly, he ho."

"But you still love us, he ho!" the two finished together, leaving all with either a head ache or a sever sense of utter…blankness.

"If you two don't quit it and start showing these guys to the annex I'm going to use the both of you as sacrifices for the next fusion!"

Though the Jack brothers (along with any demon who's fought by his side) know it's impossible to use both of them as sacrifices at once, neither argues. For they have no doubt that he'd just feed the other to his blasted Unicorn. Or shove them in front of an irate Pixie, or a peeved Parvati.

"On it, he ho!"

If the two went a wee bit too fast, no one said anything, and if any of the tagalongs noticed how the debris seemed to have been missing them the whole time, they didn't comment. "So," called Naoki laughingly (only after making sure his protective spell—Tetrakran-was solidly in place), "how's this for material?"

Jamie looked ready to cuss, eyes glaring back at Naoki from within Jack's arms, "you planned this?" he shouted back, for Naoki stayed a safe distance behind the all to jumpy Easter Bunny and slightly annoyed Jack as they ran up flights of stairs and down halls, all the while jumping over random holes that appeared in the ground and dodging falling debris. "And why on earth are we going up?"

"The lower entrance is blocked, he ho!"

"Blocked from long ago, he ho!"

"No one's bothered to clean it up, he ho!"

The words sent metaphorical daggers into Naoki's skin, "well I was lazy! Besides, you lot had just as much of an opportunity as I to clean it up!"

"But we don't use that path much, he ho!"

"Well neither do I!"

"I think it's safe to say," Jack laughed; apparently enjoying their antics, _well at least someone else is finding this fun…_ "they have nothing to do with the current events."

Although Bunny obviously wanted to argue, he settled for mumbling after he almost had his nose cut off by falling panels.

"So," Jack laughed again, dancing around another fallen object (to which Naoki was grateful, otherwise he would have had to recast his spell), "are we there yet?"

0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: Eh, this chapter is probably even more confusing. Anyway, the skill Tetrakarn can deflect any physical attack, once. So, in a practical sense, I figured falling debris (or thrown objects in general) would count as a physical attack. So what Naoki did was cast the spell on everyone (yes, even the Jack brothers and Jamie), and from there he just recast's the spell if someone manages to get hit (which they won't notice, due to the spell). As for Gabriel, in Nocturne the angel is called a girl, so that's what I went with. And while none of the demons in Nocturne disappear with a pop...they tend to appear and vanish with a weird sound, at almost any time, and seemingly at random. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own naughta**

**Chapter four: Slight explanation**

Confused, Jamie and the Guardians (along with their guide and the stuffed toys—for Jamie simply couldn't bring himself to call them demons) sat at the very entrance of the annex. For reasons unknown it wasn't damaged, unlike the ruins of the hospital behind them. Directly behind them; like right there, a foot away.

Of course, it wasn't simply the strange stability of the annex that was confusing. No, it was the answer's they received next…which really weren't answer, more like strangled cries, as Bunny forced the poor Jack brothers to tell them what they knew (for none of them would dare touch Naoki, who stood languidly to the side, staring off into the distance with a strange look on his face).

The answers?

Apparently the world had ended in the not so distant past…last year, to be exact. But they had nothing to worry about, it was swiftly fixed…actually, apparently time didn't work the same way in the "Vortex world" (as they called it, for the world that existed after the end of the world they knew was like some form of limbo) as the current one, so years could have passed, but it didn't really matter. The end of the world was fixed. As far as anyone besides the demons and Naoki were concerned, it didn't happen.

Demons, of course, have apparently existed this whole time—from the very beginning of humanity (and perhaps a wee bit before), simply in another dimension, sealed away, but some humans could summon them (usually only the weak ones), though, due to the fact that no Reason was granted (what a Reason was, however, was not explained) and time was simply reset, well, the barrier between dimension's was quite weak.

They just happened to stumble upon the very ground in which the end of the world began, the place in which the plan for humanities destruction took shape, a place where demons could wander freely (though, if Naoki's reaction to the news of the other "big" demons was any indication, only low class demons).

Something was happening; something was beating at the already weak walls and allowing the stronger demons to cross over.

Jamie sighed, resting his head against the wall behind him, nothing made sense. The end of the world? Everyone died? Really? Then why didn't the Guardians remember it? Was it because they ceased to exist the moment their believers vanished? Possibly.

"AH!" Jack randomly cried, shooting up into the air with a spin, sending snowflakes scattering in his wake, "who cares! I'm bored! Jamie, let's go explore!"

"Eh?!" yelled Bunny and Jamie together, staring at Jack in complete and utter astonishment while the Jack brothers joyously agreed, running (and floating) over to the winter spirit, jabbering on about the past parties they'd had in the annex (though once they started talking about how yummy humans were Jack started whacking them with his staff).

"We could split up." Naoki suggested, stunning them all once more into silence, though perhaps it had more to do with the strange glow in his eyes than anything else, "we need to track down those high class demons—mainly Gabriel so I can kick her arse into the next seven phases—so we can figure out what's going on."

"No, we don't!" cried Bunnymund, shaking his head, "what we _need_ to do is find a way out of this place, get Jamie back home, and then kick all your demonic butt's back to wherever the 'ell you lot came from!"

Jack blinked, done whacking the brothers who currently lay groaning on the floor, "isn't that what he said?"

"No."

"But—"

"How'd we split up?" interjected Jamie, tired of the fighting, still confused, and suffering from a headache, "I can't do anything if we come across any demons—"

"True, you'd be a burden, better left here."

"No, he needs to go home."

"That'll be hard, what if demons come by?" asked Jack, leaning back on his staff, "I mean, I'd love to fly Jamie out of here, but if we don't get to the heart of the problem soon then even sending him home won't be safe."

"Why don't you take him home, I go tell North, Naoki the—whatever he is—goes to find these demons, then we come back, _all_ the Guardians, and then we take care of what's left?"

"Ah, that reminds me, what exactly are you Naoki?" Inquired Jamie, tilting his head to the side and squinting, as if he expected he'd be able to tell simply by looking at their guide at the right angle.

For that had never been explained. Naoki didn't appear to be a demon, yet humanity was apparently completely wiped out when the Vortex world came to be, so he couldn't be a human either.

The brothers gulped at the question and turned to look at the guide, "Demi-Fiend" Pyro Jack began tentatively, as if waiting for the guide to lash out and strike him dead on the spot (which, if Jack Frost's cowering was any indication, wasn't all that unlikely), "Naoki, our master, is a Demi-Fiend, a human granted a demon body, while still possessing a human heart, he ho."

Jamie blinked, and he could have sworn he saw Bunnymund's ears shoot back while Jack simply stared at the…Demi-Fiend…was such a thing possible? Then again, he really shouldn't be asking that question at this point in his life. It was all too confusing.

Mythical beings that couldn't be seen unless you believed in them was understandable, kind of. But demons? The end of the world? And, really, why did the mini Jack Frost have to look so cuddly? And what on earth where they still doing standing around with demons on the loose?

"Is anyone going to take me back home or not?"

"Aren't you on a field trip?"

"…"

"And don't you need material for your report?"

"…I…I should have enough."

"But you don't. Who's going to believe a word you say about what you currently know?"

"…"

"Yay!" Jack whooped, seeing Naoki's victory as a win for the side of the un-boring, "I'll decide the groups!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: *Shrugs* ah, well, I hope this clears up a few things. Though I'm sure a few phrases are confusing, like when Naoki said he'd kick Gabriel into the next few phases, "Phases" is how they told time in the Vortex world, though they didn't have a sun or moon, so the inhabitants of the Vortex world had no concept of day's or years. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own naughta**

**Chapter five: I really, really, didn't want to see that...  
**

"So," Naoki began, glowing form trudging through the nee high water flooding the hall, "any particular reason why I'm stuck with the two of you?" _and forced to use my Demi-Fiend form as some sort of flash light!_

"Well," Jack began, smile evident in his voice, "we had six people, so splitting up into groups of three seemed like a good idea."

_Yeah, considering if we split into groups of two the Jack brothers would have gotten lost _(no one could ever separate them, and, considering they both got distracted easily, they would need someone to pull them back to the main objective).

"Besides, who better to protect Jamie then the great Demi-Fiend!"

_You wouldn't say that if you knew the full story…_

"And, anyway, if we went with Bunny then he and Jack would have been fighting the whole time." Added Jamie, safely floating above the water (for Naoki had used one of his precious Float Balls to allow Jack the freedom to use his arms).

_That still doesn't explain why I'm stuck being a flash light!_

"Besides, your glowing tattoos are just too cool!" sung Jack, spinning in the air and carelessly freezing over a portion of the water (which he couldn't do for the whole hallway unless he froze Jamie and made it impossible for them to enter rooms). "Though the horn…why is coming out the back of your neck?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." Naoki shrugged. Admit ably, the only reason he had changed into his Demi-Fiend form was due to the boost in strength (that, and it felt more natural, fighting in this form, exploring, meeting demons), he hadn't really expected to suddenly be thrust to the front of their little party while the two teens excitedly chattered on about how cool he looked.

"Though it's kind of creepy," Jamie muttered, staring at his back (Naoki had gotten used to that feeling, after having his army of demons staring, gauging his worth, deciding if he was good enough to follow, demonic enough…), "the only thing I can see _are_ your tattoos, and well, everything around you. But I just can't…see you."

Naoki stiffened, those words…they struck too close to home. _Of course you can't! I'm just a demon, I'm not supposed to have feelings, not supposed to have such a unique persona, not supposed to stand out in way beyond power, just killkillkillkill, _He felt like laughing allowed, but kept it contained, for he knew random bouts of hysterical laughter would chase them away, _and where would the fun be in that? _

"Naoki," called Jack, after they'd checked another room (the fifth in this section of the lower floor—for Bunny and the Jack brothers had agreed to check the upper floors), "what exactly are we looking for?"

For the rooms hadn't been empty. The first had contained two young Preta playing patty cake (the winner got to devour the energy of the destroyed Slime stuffed in a corner of the room, just beyond the bed—white sheets stained beyond repair and mattress soaked from the leak just above). The second had a Will O' Wisp and Mou-Ryo attempting to have a conversation (or, perhaps they were, but the three of them couldn't understand it). The third had an Inugami munching on a Chatterskull. The fourth had a Unicorn (which Naoki quickly tackled, hugging the poor thing till his red eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head—which probably explained why the Unicorn had kindly asked to be left behind). And the fifth, the one they just checked, had…well…it had…it had a very disturbing scene hidden behind a very inoffensive door.

Thankfully Jamie was well behind him; otherwise the teen would have probably been scarred for life. As it was, Jack had a hard enough time staying in the air, and Naoki was afraid he'd have to use another of his precious Float Balls just to keep him there.

Why wasn't he affected?

Well, he was, he most definitely was, he'd never be able to look at those objects (what they were, even now he refuses to recall) the same way again. But that didn't mean he had to show it. And, thankfully, his two tagalongs didn't know what to look for (in other words, they had no idea that his glowing tattoos changed color, or varied in intensity, depending on his emotions—which is why Naoki had to learn to keep his emotions under lock and key, couldn't have his demons knowing he was scared, they'd just up and leave him right there).

"Seriously, what are we looking for?" Jack asked again, after he'd managed to stabilize himself, and Jamie managed to make it to his side, "'Cause I really don't want to see something like that again."

_Neither do I._

"What?" Jamie blinked, "what did you see?"

"Nothing!" cried Naoki and Jack, quickly ushering Jamie away from the door, far, far _away_.

"Perhaps we should knock next time?" Jamie suggested once the two had finally deemed it far enough away. "Though, truthfully, I like looking at every room, it gives me more material."

"Is your teacher going to believe anything you have to say?" inquired Jack, sitting on a windowsill, "I mean, so far all we've seen are demons and destroyed bits of furniture—and lots and lots of water."

Jamie shook his head, "this place is known for being the place many bad things have happened, so if I just make up sources—or claim I had permission to be here—then I can still write about the state of the building, the marks on the wall, the blood stains, and the strange contraptions."

Naoki laughed, "I knew you had it in you!"

"I'm simply doing it for the grade."

"And the adventure!" claimed Jack, jumping back into the air and twirling his staff, tapping the glass and drawing a smiley face, "I've always wanted to explore these type of places~"

"Demon infested?"

"Destroyed?"

"…eh…yeah, something like that."

The three sat in silence for a while, unsure of their next move, should they continue opening—and knock on— each door? Or should they head back to the main entrance of the annex and see if Bunny and the others found anything?

Sadly, they didn't have much choice, for before any of them could speak ten demons jumped out of the water. They were Mizuchi.

With a feral grin Naoki looked between the water deities and the winter spirit (once again, a detail obtained through eavesdropping—though, with a little more connecting the dots), who quickly ushered Jamie behind him. _This is going to be interesting. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: All the demons mentioned can be found at megamitensei dot wikia dot com/wiki/List_of_Shin_Megami_Tensei_III:_Nocturne_Demons. The Float Balls are items that allowed Naoki to float over traps on the ground in the game, so I figured that concept could be used here (for a soaked human is a slow human, which thus gets in the way). The Mizuchi, however, are water deities, sometimes referred to as rain-controlling snake deities. As they can void any and all Ice attacks (and absorb electric based ones), I figured a battle between them and Jack would be interesting. Though next chapter we'll be seeing what's going on with Bunny and the Jack brothers. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own naughta**

**Chapter six: Bunny really, really, **_**really**_** hates demons**

He hated demons; he really, _really_ hated demons, especially the idiotic ones that just couldn't keep their mouths shut.

Why?

Because the moment Jack and the others left, the annoying Jack brothers (if it weren't for the glaring difference in appearance and annoying habit of ending each sentence with "he ho" Bunny could have sworn Jack and the brothers were related), started arguing over which part of the building they'd check out first, the left side, or the right.

Annoyed, the Guardian had chosen for them, and the arguing had quickly turned to excited babble as they went on and on about how happy they were to see their master again, and exclaiming about how cool he looked and how frakin proud Parvati—whoever that was—was going to be.

Sadly, upon entering the first room, Bunny's group came across a strange creature that referred to itself as a Mothman, a rather ridiculous name, considering the colorful silly looking creature appeared more moth than man.

Why was it sad?

Because the creature apparently despised Naoki, and made no attempt at hiding it; upon seeing the brothers (apparently well-known loyal followers of the Demi-fiend), it laid out a can of verbal abuse, lots and lots of can's—though why Bunny used that analogy was beyond him- calling their master things that left even Bunny slightly enraged, unable to take anymore the Guardian had quickly picked up the brothers and headed for the door, ready to slam it closed and _accidentally_ throw an egg bomb or two behind him while he hopped for his life.

Alas, right before his plan could be executed, the brothers decided to fire back, and apparently the Mothman found being called the love child of a Slime and Will o' Wisp rather offensive. Not that Bunny could blame the creature, he didn't even _know_ what they were and even he didn't' want to be compared to them.

Sadly, this lead to their current situation…running from an army of Mothman.

Where did they come from?

Bunny hadn't the slightest idea.

"By the Moon!" he cried while rounding a corner, the Jack brothers casting spells from atop his shoulder, sometimes hitting the pursuing demon's in the face, but mostly hitting the floor, ceiling, or random debris, which, although not as effective as the head shots, still slowed the enemy down quite a bit, "How are we supposed to check out the area like this?"

"Just run, he ho!"

"Run where, he ho?"

That was a good question; a wall loomed in the distance, and then again, so did a door. Before them lay two choices, first, to reach the wall, place their back's against it, and fight for their lives. The second was to take a chance and enter the room, hoping that what lay within was less life threatening, then slam the door closed and set up a barricade, hope it lasts against the enemy and bombs, then start tossing egg's like no tomorrow through whatever crack in the door they can make.

Once again making the decision himself, Bunny headed for the door, opening it swiftly he shut it forcefully, cutting off the wing of one Mothman that had gotten too close, and then proceeded to lock and reinforce the door. Determined to get as much work as possible done before he dared turn around.

However, he barely had time to so much as move the hospital bed in front of the door before the brothers exclaimed in joy, "Pixie!"

In reply the two were electrocuted—he could tell by the garbled shouts of pain and the sudden stench of cooked skin (for fire had no effect on Pyro Jack)—slowly turning around, boomerang in hand, Bunny was surprised to see a rather small looking women with wings floating above the brothers, arms crossed as she huffed, "idiots" before turning to him, raising an eyebrow and declaring, "well, don't you look frightening." The sarcasm almost cost him a bomb and set his hands twitching.

That settled it, all demon's need to _die_.

0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: I've always found how monsters randomly appear rather strange, I mean, where the deuce were they hiding this whole time? The cracks in the walls? Did they turn into dust particles and simply float there, waiting? As for how the Jack brothers react, I've always kind of seen them as the adorable loyal type, even when they were trying to be bad guys (or are you enemies in general) you simply can't help but love 'em, so I figured the same would be with Naoki, though he obviously favors them less than the Unicorn, Pixie, and Parvati. **

**As for Mothman…for some reason, being dissed by the guy seems rather hilarious, but he's also a surprisingly strong demon, and I highly doubt he'd look that cute in real life, not when demon's don't really bother with cleaning themselves, and they go about slaughtering on a daily basis…imagine all the blood and stuff still clinging to 'em…**

**Alright, beyond that, I'm going to be really busy in the near future, so don't expect another update for at least a year (give or take a few months), I'm not going to explain why, that's to troublesome, but, instead, I'm simply going to update all my stories (except my newest one, I'll update that later). **

**I am sorry, and I know my rambling is rather long as well, I'm sorry for that too. But, hopefully, if you can wait that long, I'll be sure to update as soon as I have some down time, though, like I said, that might take a year (give or take a few months). Welp, either way—whether you leave, stay, or join in on this story—I hope you lot liked this chapter! **


End file.
